


Nino's Suspiciously Angsty Cat

by marythewriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn Romance, adrien is a cat, alya is gay but straight for Nino, angsty! Chat noir, curse, dirty humor, gabriel cannot father, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marythewriter/pseuds/marythewriter
Summary: Ladybug might wear a spotted suit, but everyone knew she was simply a human girl with ladybug luck.Of course, everyone assumed the same of Chat Noir. Surely, he wasn't really part cat. Surely, the pouncing and purring disapeared with the suit.They were wrong.So very, very wrong.Inevitably, problems arose.How was Nino supposed to explain that his pet cat was watching a porno?





	1. Chapter 1

When the light hit Nino's eyes, he blinked in confusion.  
Not because of the sun, reader. Honestly. Who do you even think Nino is?

It was more of the shriek that invaded his eardrums, driving him to rip off the sheets surrounding him.

Peeling open his eyes, he spotted his mother, dressed in her coveted purple apron and standing in his doorway.

"¡Nino! ¿Es que un gato?!" She yelled.

Nino rubbed his eyes and grumbled down at the waking black cat beside him. "Sorry. She goes Spanish when she's surprised."

"Yes, mama," answered the teen. "It's a cat." Content with his explanation, Nino sunk back under the covers. Saturdays were for sleeping.

"¡Dios ayunada a mi familia! God help my family!" She exclaimed, and backed out of the room to finish breakfast. 

Beside Nino, the sheets rustled as the cat grew into something less hairy and much more blonde. 

Adrien Agreste popped his head out from the blankets of the bed the two had (platonically) shared.

As a sly grin took over the green-eyed boy's features and Nino huffed. "Don't you dare, white-boy -"

"¡Nino!" Adrien began his spot-on impression. "¿Un chico en tu dormitorio? A boy in your bedroom?" He threw a hand to his forehead in mock horror. "¡Mi hijo, gay como un pavo real! My son, gay as a peacock!"

His mother must have overheard, because Nino heard a horrific shout from downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps coming his way.

The door burst open. "¡Nino! ¿Que-"

"It was him!" Shouted Nino, and he pointed towards Adrien. Nino had taken many a blame for his friend, and would stand back no longer.

However, his mother only looked at him the way one looks at the old white lady pushing a grocery cart to the park.

For he was not pointing at a boy, but a black cat. 

"Mama, I can explain-"

She seethed with anger. "Nino Lahiffe, you will stop this misbehavior immediately or I will not hesitate to enforce consequences!"

Nino gulped and apologized again. "Sorry. She goes English when she's really angry."

Once Mrs. Lahiffe exited again, Adrien became human once more.

He sat up and sighed at his watch. "I have a photo shoot to get to in like, ten minutes."

Nino rolled his eyes and shrugged out of bed to throw on daytime clothing. "Haha, if only you could go from cat, to human, to a cat-themed-human-superhero that fought with a hot girl," he sighed sarcastically.

"Oh wait! You can."

Nino narrowed his eyes at his best friend who smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see you later," promised Adrien as he summoned the superpowers of Chat Noir and donned a mask with leather cat appendages.

"And by the way," said the superhero as he climbed out onto the fire escape, "Thanks for letting me sleep over again."

Nino rolled his eyes and shouted out the window. "Just because you don't like your dad doesn't mean you can ditch your house and take over my bed."

"Yes it does!" Was the only reply Nino received.


	2. Adrien is normal, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce Marinette and gain important background information about our beloved kitty.
> 
> Basically: "Adrien goes to school!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So last chapter was sort of a preview, but this is the real deal. Plot should start the next few chapters (yes, you heard me: plot) This chapter is definitely gonna be dark, though. 
> 
> *warning: memory of child abuse*

*last chapter was a Saturday, this is the Monday two days after*

"Now, class. Although I know you'll hate me for this decision, I'm assigning partners for this project. Max and Juleka, Mylene and Rose, Kim and Sabrina, Chloe and Nino, Alya and Nathanael, Adrien and Marinette."

Grumbles spread around the room, most of which coming from the boy who sat directly beside Adrien. "I can't believe it!" He cried. "Chloe!" Nino slid down in his seat, looking up pitifully towards Adrien. "Switch?"

Adrien was quick to shake his head. "No way, dude. Sorry." Thing was, Adrien was glad to have been partnered with Marinette. He'd like to say it was because of her kind smile, but really, she was the only one weird enough to make him appear somewhat normal. Like the time he hissed at Mdm. Mendeliev, but Marinette had screamed something about croissants the same moment, so no one really heard the hiss. This was especially good because Adrien was actually pretty convinced that having the ability to become a cat was not why he hissed - he was actually just really, really tired.

"Adrien!" He turned around to see a red-faced Marinette waving him over. "Sorry, I just thought - well, you couldn't hear me - Actually you probably - no, I'm kidding. Um! Project! English! Essay! Paper! Pencil!" She screamed, blush deepening.

Adrien wasn't sure what to say, so he classically slid out the inner model and flashed a grin. "Let's get to work," he suggested.

She nodded.

All was well as the two of them sat down in the library and began to work on their English essay and poster. Marinette turned out to be quite the artist, and Adrien's previous homeschool experience gave him quite the essay-writing background.

They'd been working for a few hours up in the library - classes had ended - when everything started to slip away from Adrien.

The curse.

No, Adrien was not actually half cat. That would imply that one of his parents was a cat.

Y'all know how babies are made, and y'all know exactly why that wasn't going to work.

He was actually quite normal when he was first born. Completely human and completely the handsome son of two fashion industry workers, he was not a freak just yet.

Hell took over when his mother left.

Done with Gabriel's constant ignorance towards their young baby, she fled.

At least, Adrien assumed so. No one knew why she disappeared.

Just a few years later, Adrien-the-toddler witnessed his father change. Gone was the man with a sliver of kindness - here was the man with none.

It was then that Gabriel had received the butterfly miraculous.

Adrien didn't remember much, but he knew that the akumas did not start back then. He also knew that his father had never hidden his evil arrangement from his child. In fact, Adrien had been expected to join him.

He remembered one night the most clearly. He'd been five then, and his father had requested his presence in what Adrien liked to call "The Bat Cave, but dad instead of Batman."

_The blonde boy had stumbled in, sporting green pajamas and a stuffed bear. "Yes, papa?"_

_Gabriel had spun around. "We're going to try something, okay?"_

_It was then that little Adrien saw the akuma. The teddy bear dropped to the floor._

_Natalie, his father's assistant, had grown tall, dark, and deadly. Smoke poured from the black veins dripping through her poisoned system, and Adrien cried out._

_"Don't worry," Gabriel had said. He'd looked different too - lots of purple. "I have control over her. She won't hurt you."_

_Adrien had sniffled. "I don't like this, papa! I want to go back to my room!"_

_Gabriel had sighed. Taking a glance at Natalie, he walked over to his son and grabbed his wrist._

_Then, he yanked._

_Adrien cried as he was dragged over to the akuma. Sobbing and terrified, his eyes blew wide with shock when he was thrust in front of Natalie._

_"She," said Gabriel, "Is Fear-Factor. She makes people's worst fears come to life. I need your help, Adrien."_

_"No! The boy had sobbed, wriggling in his father's hold and trying desperately to escape._

_Gabriel had rolled his eyes. "Adrien," he said calmly. "Stop moving and listen to me."_

_"I won't help you! You made mom leave me and you ruin everything else!"_

_The final straw._

_Gabriel let go of Adrien's wrist. Shocked, the boy was still. There was a moment of peace - the calm before a monstrous storm._

_"Fear-factor," said Gabriel. "Work your magic."_

_Adrien screamed as the black smoke poured throughout him, into his very soul and through the memories inside his mind. A feverish chill spread throughout him then, and Fear-factor learned of his weaknesses._

_Flashing scenes of an angry father pointing at a scheduled event, rainy memories of a golden haired woman saying goodbye, flashing moments of dark storms beyond. All memories shared one thing in common: Adrien, crying as his world spun out of control._

_"Control," murmured Fear-factor. "You fear loss of control."_

_Gabriel watched his assistant pull a seemingly possessed Adrien toward her. "You feel that as a human being, there is a right for control," she whispered. "I see, I see."_

_She looked to Gabriel - Hawkmoth. "This will be an easy fix, master. His soul is wise and he truly believes that humans each need control over their life."_

_Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "So, what will you do?"_

_Fear-factor pondered. "We take away his humanity, and every bit of control he thinks he has. Permanently."_

"Um, Adrien? You haven't written a single sentence in like, ten minutes."

Adrien blinked and looked up to a frowning Marinette. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

She smiled, and her upturned lips sent a wave of comfort through Adrien. "It's alright," she said. "I'm free until late. We can keep working?"

Adrien was free all night also. He too wanted to continue their project. Procrastination was never ideal. Plus, his father and Natalie were both away - neither would know if he stayed out late.

He couldn't, however. He had to return home, and fast. "I'm really sorry," he said, "But I have to get home becah- becaussse-" He clamped his mouth shut.

He didn't trust human sounds to come out.

"It's alright," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Adrien only nodded and took off. Walking through the darkened streets of Paris, he'd laugh bitterly - if he could.

It had been some sort of a cruel joke. A curse, and a permanent one, lasting long after Natalie's real identity was restored.

For each day, he had simply hours until the carriage became a pumpkin. Before he was no longer human. Before his mind and soul tore away from him and left some sort of confused alleycat in his midst.

Sometimes, he could make the transition work smoothly. Mornings like Saturday at Nino's, when he could fade seamlessly between animal and boy.

Other moments, like tonight, he had no control. Moments when nice girls like Marinette were taking to him, but all of the sudden he literally _forgot_ how to speak human language.

 _It could've been worse_ , he thought as he crossed a side street.

He could've actually become a black cat in front of her. His father would've gotten a kick out of that, he supposed. "Freak of Nature kicked out of the school he begged to attend to."

But he had to get home before it was too late. He never knew just when he would loose all humanity - it just sort of happened.

The streets were not an ideal setting for such a change to occur, however. It might've been too late for many people to be out, but he was positive he'd wake up in some dumpster with a can of half eaten cat food next to him. It was not ideal.

The world started to spin just as he was in front of a bakery.

He raised a hand to feel his pulse. It was rapidly increasing - he was too late.

The sun had disappeared over the horizon, not to be found for the remaining night. Much like Adrien Agreste, who might as well have been kidnapped.


End file.
